Wladyslaw
Armored Scavenger's OC. ''Do not use him without my permission. '' ''Under the process of being updated for Among the Magnificence. '' Description Wladyslaw Nowak is a scavenger who lives in Pyrrhia. He is light-skinned and is fairly tall. Nowak has brown hair and brown eyes, along with a beard and moustache. Normally, Nowak wears rich noble robes and a fur cap, brown boots, and some jewelry, and even a fur coat. When Wladyslaw is outside his home he wears winged hussar armor. (Polish-Lithuanian hussars, historical heavy cavalry) He wears a leopard pelt over his shoulder and sometimes sports two 'wings' on his back, wooden frames with feathers. Personality Wladyslaw Nowak has a mix of different personalities. He is courageous, unselfish, and generous to his troops and to his people. He is very traditional in his way of life and is sophisticated when he wants to be. Though he is rich and important, he is not stuck-up, rather he listens to others and is not greedy. Extremely rare in society in Pyrrhia, Wladyslaw does not have any particular prejudice against dragons. At one point he even fought off bandits with the help of a SeaWing, who he later refused to leave behind when she was wounded. Wladyslaw is a very intelligent person and always wants his foes to play by his rules. He always wants his victories to be guaranteed, but in battle he fights against all odds. He is great at training and commanding his troops, and he values their lives. He has a rivalry with many of the nobles in Pyrrhia, but he hardly pays attention to it. Wladyslaw loathes defeat since he hates losing men and face. He feels that honor is priceless, but does not hesitate to fight differently when his foes do dishonorable things. He has done things he regrets, but knows the past is the past. Wladyslaw is very tough and brave. Despite fighting enemies that outnumber him, his determination usually wins him the day. He has great experience and is well-known throughout Pyrrhia. Biography ( Spoiler Alert!!!) Pre-Series Wladyslaw was born to a poor noble family in the scavenger nation of the Union of Bielska and Kosburg, the Nowaks. He joined his nation's military at an early age, and quickly rose up in the ranks of the Bielskan army with the help of the king. Eventually, he became wealthy and was able to pay for his own personal soldiers. He eventually earned the title of Grand Hetman ( the second-highest rank, only below the King) by the king and led the armies of the Kingdom of Bielska. He personally chose winged hussars, an elite Bielskan cavalry unit, to be his main soldiers and used them very effectively against many bandits and rogue warriors. The hussars have not been used for hundreds of years, but he was so fascinated by them that he revived the ancient warriors. Eventually he adopted the same armor and trained himself to be one as well, which took many long years. At around the age of 29 he joined the Order of Pyrrhia, feeling he could be more useful and see all of Pyrrhia, and he managed to keep his rank of Grand Hetman of Bielska. He also became the Marshal of the Order, due to his rank. He brought over the hussars to the order, but only he used them outside the Bielskan army. The Quest Begins The Armored Scavenger The Winged Scavenger The Topaz Gem Prophecy The Quest For the Gems Second Scorching Out of the Rainforest The Mask of Simeon Mystical Collaboration He eventually trained his brother, Casimir at Jade Division. Afterwards, he returned to his fortress to continue his normal duties. Not too long after, Clauseus I of Cecuria threatened to break the peace in Human Pyrrhia. Wladyslaw left the Order and rejoined Bielska as Grand Hetman. He then went on an important quest, but unfortunately he ran into MudWings on the way. Barely making it out, he went to a town to heal, along with the others who survived. Learning his brother was missing, he sent three men to find him. However, Cecurian troops attacked the neutral town and he was forced to flee. He went to a small village in eastern Pyrrhia and met a beautiful dragon near there. However, a band of thieves attacked and wounded the dragon when they saw she had treasure. Wladyslaw helped fight them off and luckily he managed to get her help. The dragon was saved and returned to him at the village. Soon after he was reunited with his brother, Casimir, and they celebrated. Later on he left for the First Council of Terchen, and came back to the village to bring Casimir with him back to the town. It was revealed at the Second Council that they were officially part of the Topaz Gem Prophecy and Wladyslaw became the leader. He led a group to Moon Island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, where he received his gem along with everyone else in the group. They returned to the mainland, only to be pursued by Aredonian and Coalition troops. They were rescued by allies and they returned to Terchen. Under pressure by some of the rulers, he had to devise a plan to carry out the Prophecy. After entering Clauseus' nightmare, he and the three groups with gems, along with their dragon friends, went to Jade Mountain. There they met Clauseus. Remembering the loss of his father to the man, Nowak made sure he wouldn't lose anyone else. After a brief confrontation, the two men fell off the peak, and thus Wladyslaw saved Pyrrhia, both humans and dragons, from a horrible monster. Wladyslaw is believed to have perished, but there is no evidence he or Clauseus did. Abilities and Powers As a scavenger, Wladyslaw has no special unique abilities, except for the power to talk to and understand dragons after receiving a gem. However, he is a marvelous fighter, a skilled horseman, a great leader, and an experienced diplomat. His favored weapon is a sabre, but he also carries a kopia lance, a twenty-foot long lance the hussars use. He also uses a koncerz, a long six-foot sword, and a flintlock pistol. Relations Order of Pyrrhia- He joined it at 29 years of age, became marshal,, but later left. Casimir- Wladyslaw's younger brother Seaweed- a SeaWing. Though some bandits originally wanted him, Nowak saw that they attacked Seaweed because she carried treasure and was dazed when ran into a tree. Seaweed and Nowak fought off the bandits and became close friends. Grand Master Joachim- leader of the Order of Pyrrhia. They are friednly to each other, but not close. Family- His entire family is deceased, except for his brother, Casimir. Captain Aleksander: Wladyslaw saved him as a boy, and he is a mercenary who usually serves under Wladyslaw Alexandria Anagnos: Cecurian centurion who adventured with Wladyslaw during the gem hunt and prophecy. They possibly had feelings for each other. Kingdom of Bielska: Place of birth and country he serves. He is Grand Hetman of this nation. King Jan: King of Bielska and good friends. In the past they were extremely close, and Jan helped Nowak rise to his very high and prestigious rank. Category:Scavengers Category:Males Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Characters